1032
Julia spies Barnabas entering the secret room at Loomis House. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in the strange and disturbing world of Parallel Time. Where Barnabas Collins has found himself in the midst of people who look familiar, but who lead completely different lives. In this time, Barnabas has discovered that there are evil forces at work. On this night, he knows that Maggie Collins, who has disappeared, is in grave danger somewhere. He also knows that Angelique, the former Mistress of Collinwood, is behind Maggie's disappearance. Now, in an attempt to expose Angelique, Barnabas has made a move that will place Maggie's life in even greater danger. Barnabas goes to the East Wing to search for clues on Maggie's disappearance. He finds Angelique's journal and discovers that someone is being used to keep Angelique alive. While he is thinking, the room changes and he is transported back to the standard timeband. Julia walks in and sees him. While she is excited, Barnabas is worried about Maggie. Act I Barnabas explains that Maggie has disappeared and believes that someone is holding her captive. Julia wants Barnabas to stay in their own time, but Barnabas says his mind is made up: he will find Maggie and reunite her with Quentin. She warns him that Hoffman and Angelique in Parallel Time are planning to destroy him. Barnabas orders Julia to lock the room so no one from the regular timeline gets trapped in Parallel Time. In Parallel Time, Angelique and Hoffman return to the East Wing and discover that someone has been reading Angelique's diary. They both assume it's Barnabas. Angelique decides she will hide it somewhere else. In the standard timeband, Julia returns to lock up the East Wing. She takes one more look inside the room and sees that Barnabas has been transported back to Parallel Time. Act II Barnabas continues to search Angelique's room and is caught by Hoffman. He makes up a story about how he was looking for a book but can no longer find it. As Hoffman leaves, Barnabas berates her for how she has treated Maggie and puts her under a trance to tell her where she is being kept at. Hoffman appears to be ready to give Barnabas information but Angelique walks in and disrupts Barnabas' spell. Angelique escorts Hoffman out of the room while Barnabas continues to search. At the farmhouse, Maggie is suffering from a fever and begs Yaeger to let her go, but she can only leave if she agrees to leave Collinsport forever with him. Yaeger shows Maggie the letter from Quentin, which explains that he accepts Maggie's decision to leave her forever and he will not try to find her. He locks her back up. Act III Maggie continues to search for a way to escape. Back at Collinwood, Barnabas is now searching Angelique's other bedroom and starts asking questions about her diary. He finally leaves, but intends to find out about how Angelique is being kept alive. Hoffman enters the room and Angelique decides they must find out what power or curse Barnabas lives with so they can devise a plan to destroy him. Hoffman decides she will start following Barnabas around whenever she can. At the farmhouse, Yaeger returns and gives Maggie medicine for her fever. She tells him that she has decided there is nothing left for her at Collinwood and will go away with him. Yaeger is stunned at the news but is very delighted. He leaves to go collect his money after he tells her they are moving to New York. Meanwhile, Barnabas has left Collinwood and Angelique orders Hoffman to follow him. Barnabas arrives at the Loomis House and enters the secret room in the drawing room as Hoffman watches from outside the window. Memorable quotes * Julia Hoffman (of her PT self): She was so cold, and cruel. I don’t understand how my counterpart could be so different from me! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman / Julia Hoffman (PT) * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique Stokes Collins * Christopher Pennock as John Yaeger Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1028. * The Collinsport Afghan appears on the couch at Loomis House. * Closing credits scene: Alexis' room at Collinwood. Story * '''INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: (reads Angelique's diary, in her voice) (reprised from previous episode); Julia: I've got to help you; Maggie: I must get out. Bloopers and continuity errors * Grayson Hall tells Angelique that she gave the letter "to Quentin" but then corrects herself to say "from Quentin." * As with the previous episode, when Julia approaches the doors of the Parallel Time room to observe her counterpart and Angelique, the edge of the set is visible, revealing the interior of the next set. This footage appears to be reused. * There's a confusing video edit at the end of Act One when Julia approaches the room in the main time-band involving a quick shot of Barnabas before switching back to Julia worrying about how to get to him. * As Barnabas is going down the stairs to the main foyer before he leaves, his reflection can be seen in the mirror (of course, a vampire is supposed to cast no reflection). External links Dark Shadows - Episode 1032 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 1032 - The Curse of Blinovitch Gallery ( }}) 1032.jpg|Friends 1032z.jpg|Schemes 1032B.jpg|Trapped Category:Dark Shadows episodes